KID vs Shinichi or more like Kaito x Shinko?
by Shana-Fujioka
Summary: Haibara Ai finally created the pill to turn back Conan into Shinichi and he's happy to be a teenager again… but as a girl! Now starts the life as Kudo Shinko! / FEM!ShinichixKaito / ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: Promise - Ch1: Transformation

Hi there! This is the first story I ever decided to publish, so there are probably a lot of things I don't know yet about writing. And mistakes in grammar, as I'm not a native English speaker.

I don't really write much, but sometimes I have an idea and want to read it in a story. Just that I'm mostly too lazy or undetermined to complete it.

 _This story was up for adoption at first, but I decided that I would like to continue it myself. I don't know when I'll write the next chapters and I don't want to raise your hopes too much, but I'll definitely upload the next chapters someday (ephasis on 'someday'), as long as I'm still stuck with the KaiShin/ShinKai-fever!_

Ps. KID doesn't know that Conan is Shinichi in this fanfic!

"talking" ; _thinking_

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own DC or MK, all rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama.

 **Prologue: Promise**

It was a beautiful night. The light of the full moon was brightly shining on the rooftop, where two people were standing. It surely would look strange for a third person to see a guy in a white suit with monocle and hat, in one hand a beautiful emerald necklace and in the other a card gun pointed at a small child with a blue jacket, a red bowtie and a dart watch pointed at the guy in white.

But for those two it was normal. After every heist they would meet to challenge their wits - detective against thief - completely forgetting the world around them.

After KID evaded a few darts from the wrist watch and Conan jumped to the side out of the way from some cards without letting each other out of sight, KID's grin got even bigger.

"Tantei-kun, I always enjoy this cat and mouse game with you, but if I counted correctly - and I did - you don't have any darts left. So what are you going to do?"

Even though Conan hoped, the thief wouldn't have noticed that, Lady Luck obviously was against him and he had to come up with something fast. He let his arms fall without letting his guard down and opened his mouth:

"Say KID, I always see trough your disguises, no matter, if you fake a different age, height or gender. Can you do the same?"

"Of course! To be able to make the perfect disguises I obviously can see trough others. Tantei-kun, I though you would know that." He responded with a light pouting sound in his voice.

"And if I suddenly left, what would you do?"

"Why? Do you intend to disappear?", asked a confused KID, though his smile didn't waver because of the poker face.

"Something like that… You said that you like our cat and mouse game." _Though I don't know which one is the mouse and which one the cat._ "This one will be my last heist that I'll attend. If you want me to attend more than that, you have to find me. Can you do that?" he said with a mocking grin, knowing KID wouldn't like it, if Conan acted as if KID was stupid.

KID knew that Conan wasn't who he seemed to be, though he hadn't figured out yet, who exactly Conan was. _His last heist? But where does he intend to go and why?_ "Is that a challenge?"

"If you want to see it like that… and? What your answer?"

"I obviously will find my favorite critic wherever he goes!"

"Then that's a promise. I won't attend any future heists, until you find me and that is a promise too."

"Well then, Tantei-kun. See you and goodbye." He easily jumped off the building, activated his glider and disappeared into the darkness.

"Good bye KID." whispered Conan as he looked after the white triangle, which was KID, getting smaller in the darkness of the night.

 **Chapter 1: Transformation**

A week later:

Shinichi was shocked, speechless, terrified. Two weeks ago, Ai showed him the pill: The final antidote to the Apotoxin 4869 that turned him into the seven-year old Conan.

Two years as Conan went by already and just a month ago he, together with the FBI, Interpol, the Japan Police and lot of other people took down the Black Organization. He was finally free.

Ai had warned him that he either will die, turn back as he should or turn back with some side effects, though she didn't know which side effects could occur, when taking the pill. She herself decided to grow up normally as she didn't have anything left in the life of Shiho, but gained a family and friends as Haibara Ai.

He was in a bed in Agasa-hakase's house, so that Ai could check up on him when the transformation was over. Now there was only one thought in Shinichi's head: "Haibara!" he screamed.

Haibara was waiting downstairs for his call, but didn't expect to hear such a high-pitched voice. As soon as she heard the cry she run up to the room Shinichi was occupying, opened the door and froze upon seeing Shinichi.

 _Well, I didn't expect that such a side effect could occur._ Haibara looked at Shinichi with big eyes and coming closer to examine him.

"That shouldn't have happened."

"But it did! What now? Can you find a cure for that?" _I'm a man, dammit!_

"I don't know, because it already was a cure and your body might not survive another transformation."

"But… Haibara, I'm a woman!"

After the first wave of panic was over they started to think. Agasa told Shinichi's parents, which were waiting downstairs for their son to come down, because Shinichi stubbornly refused to do it himself. Yukiko was delighted, she always wanted to have a daughter after all and began to plan a lot of shopping trips in her head while Yusaku didn't say more than: "I see.".

His parents were already in Japan, because they had to come back for Conan to get picked up by Fumiyo (Conan's mother) to live with his parents in America again. There were a lot of heartbreaking scenes, but in the end they said their goodbyes and left with the car. Without the Mouris noticing that the car only drove a few streets down to the crazy inventors house Agasa. After Yukiko managed to put Shinichi into some of her old clothes, they sat together in the living room to decide on the new existence they had to make up, and already thought of how to forge some papers.

At the end of the day a new identity was born:

Kudo Shinko; Cousin of Kudo Shinichi and newly returned from America to attend her last year of high school in her homeland, Japan; Started to live in the Kudo Manor with the permission of Shinichi's parents and new transfer student to Ekoda High School; detective.

 **A/N:**

I decided to put those two chapters as one, as both of them are really short. :)

I won't go into the details of how the confrontation with Ran went, as she won't make an appearance in this story. But to roughly explain: Shinichi told her everything and with their feelings having turned into sibling love after some time and now with Ran being totally straight, they decided to just remain friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer to Ekoda High School

**Chapter 2: Transfer to Ekoda High School**

It was the morning of the new school semester and everyone was excited. Konno Erika - teacher of the class 3-B in Ekoda High School - was standing outside the door to her classroom next to 'the new transfer student' everyone was talking about as soon she entered the school building. If it's because she's a beauty, a transfer student or because of her uncanny resemblance to one famous prankster in the same school: No one knew, but she was the topic of the school.

Shinko was standing next to her new homeroom teacher frowning, because Konno-sensei ***** seemed more nervous than she herself and that confused Shinko greatly. _Why is she more nervous than me? That doesn't make sense… I'm the new student after all._

"Ano… Kudo-san, this class is really nice… but… ehm… good luck." The teacher stuttered and opened the door and went in. _Why did she wish me good luck?_ As soon as the door was opened a loud bang was heard and suddenly Konno-sensei had pink hair and a lot of glitter was falling around her and deciding to stick to her clothes. Shinko with her fast reflexes barely evaded the attack and didn't get hit, although it confused her immensely. _So that's why._ She slowly entered the classroom, cautious down to her fingertips and stood in front of the blackboard facing the class.

As soon as she had entered the classroom it became completely quiet and everyone was staring at her. Even the famous prankster magician in their class was for once still.

"Good morning class. As I already told you last week, we got a new student." The teacher said to the class and afterwards faced Shinko and asked her to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kudo Shin…ko and I recently came back from America to attend my last year in high school in my homeland. And I'm a detective." She explained, no one really noticed the small hesitation when saying her name. Suddenly a curious Momoi Keiko called out and asked:

"Are you related to that famous detective Kudo Shinichi that disappeared two years ago?"

Shinko looked a little surprised at that question, because she didn't think someone still remembered him, especially not people from another district he wasn't at often. Sure, Ekoda was only about a 30min train ride away from Beika, but he didn't have anything to do there except the occasional cases he had been called to. ******

"Ah… yes, I'm Shinichi's cousin." She answered and looked around the class trying to remember all of their faces, until she faced one particular student which seemed way too familiar for her own liking. _Shit, is that KID?! What the heck is he doing here? I mean… I can't really be 'lucky' enough to just coincidentally enter the same class his civil persona is in, right? Right. I hope he doesn't recognize me._ Everyone looked confused as they saw how the new student suddenly tensed and looked wide-eyed at one spot in the class. Although everyone saw her face, no one turned around as they only guessed, who she was looking at, even if their reasons as the why she looked shocked were totally wrong.

Kaito just looked a little puzzled and cocked his head. _Why is she looking so shocked? I never met her before and I didn't even do anything._ He didn't get the chance to say anything, because as soon as the frozen look appeared it vanished and replaced a calm and collected young beauty, which was smiling charmingly at the class.

"Ano… that is Kuroba Kaito… just, try to not get on his bad side and if you see him bored… run away." The teacher suddenly said, 'though her voice got quieter with every word and by the last two it was only a whisper so only Shinko heard them.

"You can sit behind him." Stated Konno-sensei and turned around facing the blackboard to start class. As soon as Shinko heard that she started walking to her seat stubbornly not looking at the person she had to walk by until she was stopped by a red rosebud, ******* which was held in front of her face. She froze in her track and slowly followed her gaze from the rose to the arm holding it end ending up on the face of Kuroba Kaito.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady. Welcome to our class." He said with a charming smile which probably made every woman swoon… except one particular Kudo Shinko.

Shinko looked at the rose again and Kaito attentively watched her expression change from bewilderment to a frown, then disappointment, sadness and lastly anger. _Treating me like a woman! By Kaitou KID no less, he's my rival and I'm not some fangirl!_

"Don't treat me like a woman…" she muttered to herself then looked at his face again, swatted his hand with the rose away and said a little louder: "I don't want it. Keep stupid things to yourself!" After she stated that she stomped to her seat, completely disregarding the entire class. Kaito was blinking and looking taken aback, Aoko surprised, Hakuba was grinning smugly, Akako smiling knowingly and the rest of the class was frozen and speechless.

After everyone got over the first shock, the class resumed as if it never happened. Kaito pranking everyone, although now beside Akako another student wasn't, namely Kudo Shinko.

At lunch she was stopped by one blond student before she could leave the room. "Nice to meet you Kudo-san, I'm Hakuba Saguru, detective too. I hope we get along well." He smiled, happy about meeting someone who wasn't infatuated with Kuroba Kaito - secretly Kaitou KID, even if he hadn't found any proof yet - and was a female, beautiful detective no less.

"Ah, I've read about you before. Nice to meet you too, Hakuba-san." She answered, recognizing his face from the heists she's been at as Conan.

After their introduction another woman came running up to them slowly followed by Kaito. "I'm Nakamori Aoko! Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Shinko was little surprised at her spirited appearance but just smiled:

"Nice to meet you Nakamori-san…"

"Please call me Aoko." She interrupted.

"…Aoko-san. Yes, I would like to eat with you guys if it isn't a bother. And are you related to Nakamori-keibu ********?"

"Yes, he's my father! How do you know him?"

"I've heard about him from… Conan-kun. He told me about the KID heist's he had attended and Nakamori-keibu is in charge of him, right?"

"Yes! And he's definitely gonna catch him! That damn thief won't stay free for long." She stated enthusiastically.

"Sure… then I wish him good luck." _Him catching KID? While he's still falling for the dummies every single time? As if… and KID is friends with the daughter of the inspector who's in charge of putting him in jail and with the son of the superintendent who's also a detective? Impressive, that no one has noticed and he hasn't been caught yet._

"Thanks." She happily responded and lead the way to the rooftop to eat lunch.

The rest of the day went by like usual (which means Kaito pranking and getting chased by one mop-wielding Aoko) and Shinko was happy, when she finally arrived home. After showering and eating dinner she went straight to bed and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 ***** sensei means teacher in Japanese

 ****** I'm using here "he" and "him" because she's thinking about the time where she was still Shinichi, in other words: A man.

 ******* Symbolic for purity and loveliness

 ******** keibu means inspector in Japanese


End file.
